


Hugs You Thigh

by Keijis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Thigh Revolution and Merry Christmas, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keijis/pseuds/Keijis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you ever thigh about this.." he asks with a seductive look</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs You Thigh

Ennoshita sits next to Daich and they look at each other for a while

"mh spicy thighs" a voice is heard 

"wher that voice come from" daich asks, confused

ennoshita jumps in surprise "idk man it sounded far but close at the same time"

"was it u" he insists

"No !!!1 why would I say that" the other replies

"do u feel all that chikara in these thighs" this time the voice was different from earlier but still coming from nowhere

"u kidding me Ennoshita" Daichi suddenly has a revelation

"hey man his thighs are hot and juicy im lovin it" he thinks

Daichi starts drooling and Ennoshita gets scared

"MAn What U LOOKING At "

"ur thighs"

Suddenly the shorts Ennoshita was wearing disappears

"we're finally free" the thighs says before adding "thanks for that Daichi"

Daichi's thighs suddenly wake up And his shorts also disappears 

"u summoned us" they say

ennoshita n daichi look at each other in panic 

its like they don't control their bodies and their thighs suddenly get closer from each other

"wtf" they both say

you could hear the thighs kissing getting ennoshita and daichi excited

daichi puts his hand on ennoshita s right thigh

"Have you ever thigh about this.." he asks with a seductive look

"mmm never but now im really feelin it" the other answers

n thats how daichi x ennoshita got canon


End file.
